How to Save a Life
by information specialist
Summary: Takamura has a talk with Miyta Ichiro before the most important match in his life. MAJOR MANGA SPOILERS up to chapter 805. Rated for language.


Takes place after the OPBF title match's date was set between Miyata and Randy Boy Jr. during Takamura's roadwork in Chapter 804 and 805 of the manga. What had set Takamura off?

_Sentences in Italics represent Takamura's thoughts._

**Sentences in bold are lyrics from the song "How to Save a Life" by The Fray**

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

Takamura finished his roadwork. His heart was racing, but not just from the exercise. As he waited for his pulse to slow down, he looked down the route he ended up in, then glanced at the watch on his hand.

_He should be here by now_. He stood, remembering his last conversation with Miyata's father.

flashback

"What I don't get though, is what Miyata is doing here. The Miyata Ichiro I know thought more of his match with Ippo than anything else. He would choose that promise over the belt and the champion's duty. What the hell happened?"

"I don't have the slightest clue, this time, even I have no idea at all.

When he asked for the title match, he refused to listen to anything we had to say. I can't begin to imagine what he might be thinking. It's not all that farfetched to say I'm a failure both as a father and a trainer."

end flashback

At the time, Takamura didn't bother further questioning Miyata's motives, figuring that if his father didn't know, there was no way he would be able to find out. But after seeing how his gym-mates and Yagi made such a big deal about the date for Miyata's match being set up, and this opponent nicknamed Asura, he did some research and found out that Asura was a switch hitter. _I still don't know why this particular fight is so important to him, but I guess he thinks that if he can beat this guy, then he's set for a world title._ Ippo tried to explain to him that there was a more personal reason behind Miyata's intensions, but he wasn't interested in hearing it.

Miyata Ichiro's jogging figure appeared, and not for the first time, Takamura wondered why he was even here.

All this time, Miyata's been doing it on his own, training, coming up new techniques. _Even when I invited him to training camp, all I could do was help him perfect a punch he had learned on his own; The Jolt counter. The first day I saw him use it was in his OPBF title match against Arnie Gregory. I was so proud when he won. But most of all, I was happy for him. When he raised his arms and gave that shout of victory, wearing the belt; I had never seen you so expressive in your emotions. It made me even happier than when I won my first belt. Why? Because I always knew I could become champion. There was never a doubt in my mind. But I have to admit I doubted you, because I know you. I know your limits. And I know your weaknesses. Yes, I know your weaknesses, and that is why I'm here. As much as I want to believe in you, you can't win against Randy. This match shouldn't even have been set up. _

Takamura stared resolutely at Miyata, who finally noticed his presence, and slowed to a stop in front of him.

"I thought Kamogawa cut off all ties with us."

"He did."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"What's it look like? Roadwork."

"And here I thought that, since I cancelled my match with Makunouchi, I wouldn't have to worry about anyone from Kamogawa ambushing me, anymore."

"Is that why you did it? You didn't want any of us to show up to distract you from your training?" Miyata ignored Takamura's question, and instead asked one of his own.

"If I'm not mistaken, this isn't your usual route. I choose this one because I prefer to do my roadwork alone."

"Fucking kid. You think you own the road?"

Miyata stayed silent.

**Step one you say we need to talk**

Miyata starts moving away,but Takamura blocks his way.

**He walks you say sit down it's just a talk**

Takamura's voice was actually gentle "We need to talk"

**He smiles politely back at you**

"I have to finish my roadwork."

**You stare politely right on through**

He manages to give Takamura the slip.

**Some sort of window to your right**

_His footwork has gotten even better._

**As he goes left and you stay right**

_This is my fault. Ippo's a good boxer, but it's not worth Miyata's life._

**Between the lines of fear and blame**

_Because Miyata met Ippo, he might die in his next fight._

**You begin to wonder why you came**

_And it's too late to do anything now._

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**

_I should have talked to Miyata that first day._

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

_I never should have brought Ippo to the Gym_

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

_Because he lost to Ippo, Miyata left_

**Had I known how to save a life**

_I should have told him he was a good boxer too; that Ippo wasn't taking his place.__He wouldn't have felt the need to prove himself if I did._**  
**

Takamura dashes quickly, until he's running alongside Miyata.

**Let him know that you know best**

"You shouldn't fight with Randy,"**  
**

**Cause after all you do know best**

"I'm Champion, I can tell," **  
**

**Try to slip past his defense**

"And, I've known you longer than anyone."**  
**

**Without granting innocence**

"You shouldn't even be a featherweight."

**Lay down a list of what is wrong**

**  
"**He's ambidextrous,"

**The things you've told him all along  
**

**"**besides, you have a weak-ass punch."

**And pray to God he hears you**

"You already look half-dead from the dieting."

**And pray to God he hears you**

"You 'd have no stamina to fight."

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**

_I should have talked to him when he lost to Ippo._

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

_I should have known he'd take it hard__**  
**_

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

_But I didn't realize he'd end up leaving.__**  
**_

**Had I known how to save a life  
**

_If I had known, I wouldn't have let him.  
_

**As he begins to raise his voice**

"Isn't boxing unpredictable!"**  
**

**You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
**

**"**Don't fight this one. You could die,"

**Drive until you lose the road**

"all your potential would be wasted,"

**Or break with the ones you've followed  
**

**"**You'd end up just like your old man; broken."

**He will do one of two things**

Miyata stops jogging. Takamura stops too; waits for his reply.

**He will admit to everything  
**

"I know that,"

**Or he'll say he's just not the same**

"but I'm not like my father."

**And you'll begin to wonder why you came  
**

**"**Besides, what do you care? And you wouldn't ask Ippo to stop."

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**

"True, but he's stronger than you, he can take a beating,"

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

"And if I were to tell him to, he'd listen to me,"**  
**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

Miyata glares "I guess that's the difference between me and him."**  
**

**Had I known how to save a life**

"I'll show you, I'll show everyone."**  
**

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**

"Don't do it."**  
**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

"You're being a hypocrite. Even if you ask me to,"

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

"you wouldn't respect me if I backed out now." **  
**

**Had I known how to save a life**

"Don't be a fool! This is your life we're talking about!"

**how to save a life**

"Yes it is!" Miyata says heatedly.

**how to save a life  
**

**"**And I'll do what I want with it." With a hard stare, he leaved to finish his roadwork.

_It's too late, I can't reach him now. _

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
**

_I lost him the day he left the gym. _

**Somewhere along in the bitterness  
**

_He didn't even tell me he was leaving._

A**nd I would have stayed up with you all night**_**  
**_

_I guess he felt awkward, I had been Ippo's cornerman during the first spar, I had cheered for him._

**Had I known how to save a life**_  
_

_It was just to motivate both, but he didn't take it that way_

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

_I should have spent more time with him. _

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

_I should have talked to him after he lost to Ippo_

**And I would have stayed up with you all nigt**

_I should have sat with him after he lost to Mashiba. _

**Had I known how to save a life**

_I should have found out why he cancelled his match with Ippo_

**How to save a life**_**  
**_

_But I was too busy pretending I didn't care. _

**How to save a life**_  
_

_And now I have no right to._

_**The End. **_

**Author's Note:** Well, what do you think? I love the relationship between Takamura and Miyata. I think Takamura is the only one who can reach out to Miyata, at the same time I think the frienship got complicated a bit after Miyata left the Gym. This fic was highly inspired both by the the incredible song and those few manga chapters where we actually get to see Takamura's soft spot towards Miyata. I'd love to hear peoples comments on this, especially since I have some more Miyata-centric writing in the works.

Specialist.


End file.
